Domineering
by tlb0318
Summary: Unbeknownst to their partners, Bella and Emmett take up a secret affair. This story is strictly Mature. 18 and over, only. Pure smut...No plot really.
**I do not own Twilight...that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **This story is strictly rated mature. 18 and older only, please.**

 **This story will be pure smut, so if that turns you off, find another story.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Emmett and I had been having an affair behind our partner's back for about six months. Surprisingly, they haven't caught on yet, or they simply didn't care. We had bought a little cabin about 800 miles away from out house in Forks. Emmett had gone up two days before I was set to arrive. He knows the rules, and I will ensure that he follows them. You see I am his mistress, and it is his job to pleasure me. You wouldn't think a big guy like him would be into that, but he loves being dominated, and I am the person for that job.

I arrive at the cabin and find Emmett nude and being a good little submissive. It sent a thrill through me seeing him this way.

"You are such a good pet, Emmett. Give your Mistress a kiss. He rose off the ground and started peppering me with kisses.

"That's a good, boy. Now, I will attach this leash and collar to your neck." I said licking my lips. God, I was already wet for him.

"Come, pet, for there is much work to be done," I said leading him to the sofa.

"My feet are tired. Please give them a massage, pet." While Emmett rubbed my left foot, I rubbed his already hard dick.

"You are so ready for me, aren't you baby?" I asked. Like a good submissive, he didn't speak until I told him he could.

"Now, I want you to lay me down and pleasure your mistress pet."

He gently laid me down and kissed down my stomach lower and lower sliding his tongue along my pussy lips making me moan loudly. He inserted two fingers into me and started licking my clit.

"My God, pet, this feels so damn good." I lustfully moaned.

He added another finger, finding my g-spot, and making me cry out as I came all over his fingers.

"That was incredible, and now I want you to lick my juices off your finger, pet." I watched as he licked his fingers clean.

"Tell me how it was, pet."

"Delicious, Mistress," Emmett said keeping his eyes lowered.

"Good, now come with Mistress," I said while leading him to the bedroom.

"Since you have been such a good pet today, I will pleasure you also," I said.

"Lay back on the bed." I kissed him passionately, before moving to his neck. I knew that his neck was an erogenous spot for him. I nipped and licked my way down his neck until I reached his nipples. I licked his right nipple and pinching his left, eliciting a moan from Emmett. I moved to his left nipple, and reached down with my hand and rubbed his impressive cock.

"Please, Mistress..." Emmett said.

I quickly sat up and gave him a swat with my whip across his chest.

"Did you forget the rules, my pet? I asked. "You do not speak unless I tell you to."

"Should I quit pleasuring you since you have broken my rules?" I ask.

"You may answer me, pet."

"Please, Mistress, do as you wish. I am sorry," he said remorsefully.

"Good, pet, now do not speak again," I said sternly.

I reapplied my red lipstick since I knew that Emmet was a huge fan of my red lips on his dick. I think he got even harder.

I crawled my way back down Emmett's stomach licking the tip of his dick in a teasing manner, earning groans from Emmett. I took his cock into my mouth and felt it hit the back of my throat. I began moving my head up and down, licking my tongue up and down him.

"Tell me how this feels, pet. You may speak."

"Fuck, Bella," Emmett said thrusting his hips into Bella's mouth harder and harder.

"Cum for me Emmett," I said my eyes half-lidded with lust. He came in my mouth, and I struggled to swallow it all.

"Damn baby...That was hot!" Emmett said earning him another whack with my whip.

I crawled back up to Emmett's stomach and gave him a passionate kiss.

Positioning Emmett's cock at my entrance, I slammed myself down on his dick crying out in pleasure.

* * *

"Did you have a good girls weekend?" Edward asked when I arrived home.

"Fantastic!" I replied with a smile.

"Bella, I need to speak with you outside in private," Rosalie stated.

"Ok Rose, talk to you later Edward," I replied

"Bye love."

"Rose, what is this all about?" I asked.

"I know all about you and Emmett meeting. Cut the shit and tell me what is going on." Rose replied.

"Such crass words for a beautiful lady like you, Rosalie," I said twirling her lovely hair around my fingers.

"Maybe I should make you my pet along with Emmett. Would you like that Rosalie?" I asked while giving her a nip at her neck.

"I can smell your arousal, so there is no need to lie to me, my pet," I said.

"You will look so lovely with a leash and collar around your neck, Rosalie," I said kissing her. "Next time we go away, you will go with us."

"Yes, Mistress," Rosalie replied lustily.


End file.
